


Pinky Promise

by Wubz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Child Armin Arlert, Child Eren Yeager, I got back into this fandom for Armin and Armin alone, M/M, Post-Timeskip Armin Arlert, Post-Timeskip Mikasa Ackerman, but like for a second, children proposing, idk what else to tag, implied/referenced unrequited eremika, manga compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wubz/pseuds/Wubz
Summary: “When we see the ocean, let’s get married.”
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 176





	Pinky Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of back in this fandom and it's really only for Armin and Eremin. Hello

“Oi, Armin,” Eren called from where he sat. Armin only hummed in acknowledgment, hugging his knees as he stared at the river, perched on the stairs. The gentle breeze flowed through his blonde hair, dragging a few green leaves along with it. Armin heard Eren shift towards him. “When we see the ocean, let’s get married.” _That_ caught Armin off-guard. His eyes widened, lifting his head from his knees and turned to his best friend.

“What?” He asked, incredulous.

“I said what I said! When we reach the ocean let’s get married!” Eren insisted, his emerald eyes shining with his usual determination. Armin felt his cheeks turn a light shade of pink before he turned his head back and started to laugh. “What the hell!? Why are you laughing!?”

“It’s- It’s just- Why would you ever want to do that?” Armin asked through gasps, clutching his sides. “B-Besides! We’re only _10!_ ”

“So what? Is it so gross to even think about marrying me!?” Armin managed to calm down a bit, a big smile still on his features as he opened his eyes to finally look at his friend. His cheeks were bright red and his large eyebrows were turned down in a scowl, he was clearly embarrassed.

“Well, it’s not that the idea of marrying you is upsetting, it’s really just a funny joke to say in general. We don’t know what we’re doing, Eren.” He said, still smiling. Eren seemed to fume even more at this, catching Armin by surprise.

“What do you mean joke? You think this is a joke?” Eren turned away from Armin, bringing his legs to his chest and wrapping his arms together. “Just forget it.”

“Hey- Wait! You were serious!?” Armin’s face flushed pink at the thought, “Eren!” Armin sat up on his knees and crawled to Eren, grabbing his shoulder and shaking him. “It wasn’t a joke!? You’re serious!?” Eren finally caught Armin’s eyes, his scowl still firm on his face.

“Of course it was. I wouldn’t joke about something like that.” He grumbled, turning away from Armin once more, his face still a deep red.

“I’m sorry, I just- I didn’t think you’d ever want to do something like that.” Armin sat back down, this time leaning his back on Eren’s frame, his face tilted to the bright blue sky. “I don’t even know why you would ask me, what about Mikasa?”

“Ew, _gross!_ She’s my sister!” Armin giggled a little as Eren shoved him, before looking back at the ground with a soft, sad smile. He knew better. He was about to say as such before Eren interrupted him, “besides, your parents couldn’t make it to the ocean.” Armin froze, “if- when we get there, I want them to know that you’re taken care of. That you’ll be married, safe by the water and salt. I wonder what they would have done if they didn’t fail, would they have had a wedding there?” Armin was speechless, “maybe we could do what they couldn’t.” Eren finished. Tears trickled from Armin’s large eyes, he had never even thought of it that way. Is that what was going through Eren’s head? Was he just constantly worrying about him? He felt pathetic, his friend was concerned for him and he didn’t do anything to make him feel better, he didn’t even notice! Armin hugged his legs tighter to his body as he hid his face in his knees, tears falling. Eren must have felt his body shake, since Armin felt the lack of body heat on his back.

“Armin? Hey- Armin! Are you okay?” He asked, setting his hand on his head and carding his fingers through the soft locks. He always did this when Armin needed to be comforted. The small boy moved his head away from his knees, staring at Eren with his wide eyes, still wet from tears. “Are you okay?” Eren repeated, his own eyes gazing at Armin with nothing but concern. Armin bit his lip and nodded.

“Did you really mean that?” He whispered, cheeks still flushed. Eren nodded. Armin looked back down at the ground, he couldn’t bear to look at his earnest eyes any longer. He felt an intense sagging of guilt tug at his heart – he didn’t deserve this. What did he do to deserve this? So honest and so sweet – as if he gave Eren anything. And then he remembered Mikasa. What would she think? Would she hate him? He wouldn’t blame her if that was the case. But maybe-

“Armin?”

“Yes.” Maybe he can be selfish just once more.

“Huh?”

“I’ll marry you when we see the ocean,” he looked back at Eren with a soft smile. He saw the boy’s eyes light up in understanding and joy. Eren’s arms wrapped around Armin’s neck and he couldn’t help but let out a giddy laugh, looping his own arms around Eren’s middle. Eren suddenly pulled back and held Armin by his shoulders with an intense look on his face.

“Pinky promise!”

“What-“

“We have to pinky promise on it or it won’t count, okay? I don’t have a ring to give you- but I can give you this!” He said, presenting his pinky finger in front of Armin’s face. Armin couldn’t suppress his laughter of endearment and bewilderment – did he seriously just agree to marry him? Weren’t they 10? But then he looked back at Eren’s genuine, intense eyes and he knew. He pulled his own hand up and locked their pinky fingers together. Armin pulled Eren towards him with unconstrained joy.

“I pinky promise.”

####  \- 

Armin sat on his futon, his short hair splayed out on the sides of his face as he stared at his hand, his palm facing the ceiling. He couldn’t believe that was nine years ago. He couldn’t believe Eren didn’t remember. Or maybe he did, and he just didn’t care anymore. He didn’t care about the ocean, he didn’t care about the promise he made, and he didn’t care about Armin. Should he cry? He didn’t know anymore. He feels like he’s always cried for Eren, as if his entire life was always surrounded by the sweet boy who proposed to him at the age of 10. They were fools to believe that, weren’t they? Or maybe Armin was the fool. Armin was always the fool. 

He didn’t know how long he laid in his bed, staring at his pinky. As if he was trying to convey to his younger self to not fall for his lies. Maybe he could save his younger self, maybe he couldn’t, and he was suffering the punishments for being selfish.

“Armin,” he heard Mikasa call to him. He turned his head to her, his arm still in the air. “We have to go now.” He nodded and sat up from the bed, his chest heavy with guilt, betrayal, and embarrassment. Why did he still wish that Eren would take him away from this? What was wrong with him? He looked back down at his hand, his small finger that had interlaced with his old best friend’s stood as a constant reminder for his unconditional love. Why?

“Pinky promise.” He whispered to himself, clutching his hand against his chest.


End file.
